


Should Have Known

by Kimium



Series: The Inner Musings [2]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Kisses, M/M, Sequel to Curiosity, Set before trial 5, Spoilers for anything pre chapter 5, slightly unhealthy response to the person who drugged your coffee Hinata, though hinata does at least call it what it was... so that's good?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-06
Updated: 2016-07-06
Packaged: 2018-07-21 22:14:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7407184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kimium/pseuds/Kimium
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to Curiosity.<br/>Hinata Hajime woke up feeling refreshed and well rested. It was reason enough to be suspicious. He should have known Komaeda had something to do with it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Should Have Known

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I didn't expect to write a sequel to Curiosity so quickly, but I found myself thinking about it in between work, so here it is! I hope it carries on the story well and doesn't fall short!
> 
> Again this story isn't beta read (Yuki hurry up and play DGR 1 and 2!), so if there are any mistakes kindly let me know.
> 
> If you like it feel free to leave a kudos/ comment. It isn't necessary, though they always make my day!
> 
> (STORY NOTE) cheap harlequin romance/ cheap romantic drama: I don't mean any insult to people who enjoy harlequin romances or romantic dramas (my sister, in fact loves romantic dramas...).
> 
> EDIT: I fixed the spacing. I felt like there was too much between paragraphs.

Hajime woke up before the Monokuma announcement feeling refreshed. Sitting up he yawned and stretched. He couldn't remember how long it had been since his last decent sleep. All his other nights were plagued by unease and nightmares oozing at every corner. Instead Hajime felt the deep satisfaction of a good eight hour sleep with no interruptions.

 It was enough to make him suspicious. Rubbing his head a bit Hajime tried to retrace his previous night's activities. He had gone to the restaurant for the coffee Sonia had made. Hajime wasn't the biggest fan of coffee (or tea, but Nanami usually was the only one who drank it), but there was no way he could turn down Sonia's offer and not feel guilty. Her intentions were pure and honest. That and Hajime was sure if he upset her Souda would pounce on him.

 He then chatted for a bit and finished his coffee before he left. That was where his memory got blurry. Hajime remembered returning to his dorm and wobbling to his bed, but that was all. It left him with a slight uneasy feel. Hajime felt his gut twist. The easy explanation would be to accept what happened: he had fallen asleep immediately and slept decently. He should be grateful and accept he finally slept well.

 Even though, with the stress of the investigations and trials, Hajime had never just fallen asleep the moment he walked through his door. In fact Hajime couldn't remember a time (minus the supposed missing memories) he had fallen asleep so easily.

 Somehow Hajime knew the easy explanation wasn't the right one.

 Bullet One: Since being on the island he had never fallen asleep so easily.

 He groaned in frustration and swung his legs down. A dull thunk echoed in the room. Hajime looked down; his shoes were still on. Blinking Hajime stared. This... was also a first. Since when did he lack the proper house hold etiquette and not take his shoes off the moment he entered a living space? His mother would be furious if she found out.

 Bullet Two: Hajime never entered a home without taking his shoes off.

 “What is this, an investigation?” Hajime scoffed a loud.

 Pushing his thoughts aside Hajime went to the bathroom and washed up. He was just finishing up when the monitor came to life, the Monokuma announcement playing. Hajime wished he didn't know the damn thing by heart, but he did.

 Walking outside Hajime headed to the restaurant, enjoying the peaceful atmosphere. The air was clear and the sun wasn't quite out. Maybe this time the day wouldn't be sweltering.

 The peaceful atmosphere immediately shattered the moment he entered the restaurant. Sonia was standing off the side, biting her lip (gracefully) while Souda was glaring daggers at Kuzuryuu. Upon noticing his arrival Sonia immediately waltzed over (how did she do that with such grace?) and clasped both of his hands into her own.

 “Hinata-san I must offer up my most sincere apologies!”

 “Uh... I... what?” Hajime fumbled.

“I was not fully considerate last night!” Sonia softly exclaimed, looking like she was about to burst into tears.

 “Sonia...” Hajime glanced over helplessly to Souda and Kuzuryuu. Perhaps they had an explanation? To his surprise the two were still busy having a glaring contest. Guess it was up to him.

 “Ok, Sonia, please explain to me what's wrong.” Hajime tried, “I am confused. You've done nothing.”

 “Oh Hinata-san, you are most kind!” Sonia gripped his hands tighter, “Still I need to take full responsibility for my negligence from last night! I did not consider the hour upon which you drank your coffee.”

 Hajime frowned and tried to think back. He had gone to the restaurant before the Monokuma announcement right? It couldn't have been later than ten.

 “I don't get it...” Hajime felt his brain falter a bit, “I don't see anything wrong.”

 “Hinata-san you need not lie to me in order to preserve my feelings!” Sonia exclaimed, “Because of my thoughtlessness Kuzuryuu-san barely had any sleep last night!”

 Suddenly the pieces fell together. Hajime looked over at Souda and Kuzuryuu, “So... that's why Souda and Kuzuryuu are having a staring contest? Because your coffee kept Kuzuryuu up last night?”

 His comment caused Souda to finally look over at them, his brow furrowed as he jabbed his thumb over to Kuzuryuu, “It wasn't Sonia-san's fault! She was just being her normal sweet, caring self but then this asshole,” He emphasized his last word with another thumb jab, “Came in accusing Sonia-san. Can you believe that Hinata?!”

 “Hey don't make it sound like I yelled at her.” Kuzuryuu finally spoke, his tone rough but his cheeks pink, “I just said I didn't sleep well last night and I think it's because of how late I drank coffee. Don't go putting words into my mouth you bastard.”

 “You came in blaming Sonia-san!” Souda hotly protested.

 Another time Hajime would have the energy to calm Souda down, but the unease that had started when he woke up reared its head again.

 “Wait,” he looked at Kuzuryuu, “The coffee kept you up? What time did you drink it?”

 The Yakuza boss looked happy to have an excuse to ignore Souda, “Uh... I came in after the Monokuma announcement... so a bit after ten?”

 “Did any one else drink coffee last night?” Hajime looked over at Sonia and Souda.

 The mechanic scratched his head and nodded, “Of course, I'd never turn down a drink from Sonia-san!”

 “And?” Hajime pressed, “Did you also immediately fall asleep?”

 Souda shook his head, “I slept like I normally do.”

 “I can concur the same Hinata-san.” Sonia softly added.

 The unease was back in full force. Hajime felt his brain process the information, neatly storing it.

 Bullet Three: Kuzuryuu drank coffee around the same time he did, but it kept him up. Souda and Sonia both drank coffee but didn't experience drowsiness.

 “That's odd.” Hajime commented mostly to himself, “I fell asleep right after I drank the coffee.”

 “See?” Souda beamed, “It wasn't Sonia-san or the coffee's fault jerk!”

 There... was something wrong with that statement. Hajime gently pulled his hands out of Sonia's as he began to sort through Souda's words in relation to the events. Souda had said it wasn't Sonia or the coffee's fault... but was that really correct? Of course, Hajime didn't doubt Sonia. She would never do something. But his sudden drowsiness was too strange to be a coincidence. So... that meant was the coffee's fault?

 Bullet Four: There was potentially something wrong with his coffee.

 Did that mean... someone tampered with his coffee? However, if something was wrong with his coffee, how did that happen? Closing his eyes Hajime felt a deep wariness hit him. There was only one explanation.

 Bullet Four updated: His coffee had been drugged.

 Hajime felt a headache slowly form. The last question to “who” was already filling out. Sonia and Souda were the only ones in the kitchen and both of them would never tamper with his coffee. Kuzuryuu said he came in a bit after ten and neither Sonia nor Souda refuted that. Plus the Yakuza boss was his friend. And there was no way Owari and Nanami would drug his coffee.

 Somehow he should have known it was Komaeda's fault.

 Sure the motivation was unclear to him, but that didn't mean Komaeda didn't have a motivation. Just because Hajime didn't understand it didn't mean a motivation didn't exist.

 “Excuse me...” Hajime muttered.

 “You're not going to eat?” Souda inquired.

 “No...” Hajime tried to not grit his teeth, “I'll eat later.”

 He had some questions that needed answers. Stepping outside Hajime went to the first place Komaeda could be: the other's dorm. Without regard Hajime walked up and knocked loudly on the door. He resisted the urge to start yelling and instead took a step back. There was no guarantee that Komaeda was even in his dorm and Hajime refused to make a fool out of himself by yelling at no one.

 To his utter surprise the door opened, Komaeda peaking out. Upon realizing who was knocking Komaeda opened the door wide.

 “Hinata-kun! What a pleasant surprise. What could possibly cause you to visit little old me?”

 Hajime took a deep breath. Again, yelling at Komaeda while standing at his door step would not be smart.

 “Can I come in?”

 Komaeda blinked before stepping aside, “Sure, though why you'd want to see my plain room is beyond me.”

 There was a self deprecating comment in there somewhere, but Hajime didn't have the energy to address that. Squaring his shoulders he waited for Komaeda to shut the door before speaking.

 “I have a little mystery I need help solving.” He tonelessly started.

 “A mystery?” Komaeda cocked his head, “Has there been another murder? I didn't hear an announcement.”

 “NO.” Hajime blurted out a bit too loudly, “No, it's not that.”

 Komaeda didn't say anything so Hajime continued. “Sonia greeted me this morning in a confusing way. She was apologizing about last night's coffee.” Hajime paused for a second, but Komaeda didn't give anything away. “Apparently the coffee kept Kuzuryuu up last night, yet after I drank mine I immediately fell asleep.” He paused for a second.

 “That's it?” Komaeda's tone was flat, “Not terribly exciting Hinata-kun. Sleep deprivation is rampant among us. It probably just caught up with you.”

 “I thought that too.” Hajime continued, brushing the comment away, “Yet I'm inclined to believe there is more. First, I have never fallen asleep that quickly before, and no we are not counting the what ifs in our supposed memory loss Komaeda.” He had to cover all the bases, “Second, my shoes were still on when I woke up. Even after all the trials I've never been so tired that I haven't taken my shoes off.”

 “First time for everything.” Komaeda calmly replied.

 “Third,” Hajime ignored him, “Kuzuryuu drank his coffee around the same time I did, yet he was kept up all night. Souda and Sonia drank coffee too and stated they experienced nothing abnormal. Sonia makes the coffee in the same pot, so there is no way she made mine any different. This has lead me to the conclusion that something was wrong with my coffee, but not for everyone else.”

 “I don't think this is warranted of being called a mystery Hinata-kun...”

 With a frustrated look Hajime threw all his caution away and got to his point.

 “Komaeda, why did you drug my coffee?”

 The white haired boy froze for a fraction of a moment before laughing, “Why would I drug your coffee Hinata-kun?”

 “That's what I want to know.” Hajime retorted, “Look, can't you just give me an answer?”

 Komaeda raised an eyebrow and folded his arms across his chest, “All right Hinata-kun. Suppose I did drug your coffee. Why would I do that? What would my motivation possibly be? You're still alive and aren't injured.”

 Hajime let out a strangled groan, “I think it's obvious if you wanted me dead I'd already be dead. Just tell me why you drugged me last night.”

 Something heavy dropped in the room. Hajime felt a shift in Komaeda's posture, not a physical shift, but a tonal shift. Grey blue eyes narrowed and Hajime suddenly remembered why everyone else was wary of Komaeda. He could feel something bubbling beneath the surface, starting to boil.

 “You Ultimates, always wanting the answer without any work.” Komaeda ruthlessly started, “Then again, you're not even an Ultimate, so I suppose I shouldn't expect much from you.”

 “Could you stop that?” Hajime couldn't help but snap, “I don't think that matters right now.”

 “Oh?” Komaeda suddenly stepped forward, invading Hajime's personal space, “it doesn't?”

 Hajime tried to step back, reclaim his personal bubble, but Komaeda's hand snaked out quickly and grabbed his wrist, preventing him from moving. For someone so skinny, Komaeda had a strong grip. Struggling a bit Hajime glared.

 “Let me go! I think we can talk about this without my personal space invaded.”

 Komaeda responded by taking a step forward, forcing Hajime to step a bit back, “But you want to know the answer. Surely your personal comfort can take the back burner for a moment?”

 Hajime wanted to retort but Komaeda continued, “I was curious.”

 That... wasn't the answer Hajime expected and he stared, “Curious? Curious about what?”

 With a flash Komaeda's anger seemed to vanish, leaving behind a smug sort of amusement. Hajime wasn't sure if it was better or worse. Komaeda's mood shifts were always disconcerting and this one was no exception.

 “Do you really want to know Hinata-kun?”

 Hajime opened his mouth to angrily retort that yes, he did. There was no other reason why he had confronted Komaeda. Did the other expect him to leave without any answers?

 Except he couldn't talk. Komaeda had fully invaded his space and was kissing him heavily, but tenderly. A jolt of something hot hit Hajime's blood stream. His body became jelly. Komaeda used it to his advantage and pushed Hajime so he was pressed against a wall, like they were in some cheap Harlequin romance.

 The wall created a solid backing and Hajime had no where to run and no way to wiggle out of the situation he had planted himself in. Komaeda used it to his advantage and deepened their kiss, tongues touching briefly before breaking away. The air around their lips was hot and it made Hajime feel all sorts of tingly.

 Thickly swallowing Hajime looked up at Komaeda. The other didn't look sorry, rather he looked flushed with swollen lips. It shouldn't have caused Hajime's heart to leap from his chest but it did.

 “So,” Hajime's voice was husky. It made him wince. They were not in a cheap romance drama. “You drugged me last night and molested me in my sleep?”

 Komaeda grinned, no hint of embarrassment, “I wouldn't go so far as to call it molesting Hinata-kun.”

 “You kissed me while I was asleep because of some coffee that you drugged.” Hajime dully snapped back “Pretty sure that can be labelled as molesting.”

 “Are you mad Hinata-kun? I don't regret it. I'm not sorry.”

 He should be mad. Hajime wanted to tell Komaeda that he was extremely mad that his trust and personal space were violated based upon the other's whims. Yet that kiss... despite the heaviness there was something tender about it. An answer formed in his head and Hajime was aware that it probably wasn't a proper response.

 “If you wanted to kiss me you didn't have to go through the quite illegal actions of drugging me.”

 “Ah so you're not mad at me?”

 Hajime rolled his eyes, “I'm mad that you drugged me just so you could kiss me to sate your own damn curiosity.”

 “I see.”

 With a sudden sharp pull Komaeda practically shoved both of them onto his bed. Hajime hit the comforter with a loud thump and instinctively he closed his eyes. Forcing them open a second later he realized their position. Komaeda was right on top of him, their noses practically touching.

 “K-Komaeda...”

 “Since you're not mad at me, and now that we're like this...” Komaeda leaned closer, “Perhaps we should properly react last night? Minus the drugged coffee.”

 “So you admit it...” Hajime spluttered.

 “Yeah, yeah guilty as charged.” Komaeda absentmindedly muttered, “Now, Hinata-kun will you give me permission to properly kiss you?”

 Hajime made the choice silently. Lifting his arms he wrapped them around Komaeda's shoulders, pulling the other closer, he kissed him soundly.

 

**Author's Note:**

> NOTE: It is my firm belief that regardless status in a relationship, if someone does something without consent, accepting it in any shape or form isn't healthy or safe. It's a violation of trust. (So in other words I don't think Hinata is fully acting 100% healthy in this story.)
> 
> Again I chose to use "Hajime" instead of "Hinata" because it's in his perspective and I think it's weird for him to refer to himself by last name.
> 
> And again, I like the wording of "Ultimate" a bit better than SHSL so I used it.
> 
> Taking off shoes: As most of you know, taking shoes off is a big thing in Japan. I'm currently working in Japan and taking off shoes is a big deal. For example, not only do students change shoes, but if visitors come there are spare slippers provided for them to use as indoor shoes.


End file.
